


Safe and Sound

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pining, Pre-Roadtrip, Sharing a Bed, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto ends up at the Amicitia house for protection after receiving a death threat, forcing Gladio to face his feelings. Set after high school but before the roadtrip





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> betad by the amazing promiscuous-pidge

Prompto sighs softly as he steps into the Amicitia household. A threat had been made on his life, and he's not allowed to stay with Noctis because of it. If he's to be attacked, he can't be anywhere near the prince, but the king has also expressed that he's not to be alone, so he's been placed in Gladio's care for the next few days. He stands awkwardly by the door while the butler heads off to tell them Prompto has arrived.

He looks up at the portraits around the foyer, and realizes not for the first time that he has never once been invited under normal circumstances. Prompto sighs a little and wonders why that is. Over the several years they've known each other, he thought he was finally getting close with him, but he supposes that was wrong. Prompto hums softly to himself as he smiles up at the family portrait.

A throat clearing behind him startles him, and he turns around quickly. “Oh! Hey Gladdy!” he says with a bright smile. He looks up at the portrait. “This is a nice one. I didn't know you looked so nice dressed up in a fancy suit,” he says with a grin. He stands up a little straighter when he notices that everyone in the picture has good posture, before turning to him.

Gladio looks up at the picture, then pats him on the shoulder. “You'd know that if you...oh yeah, guess this is the first time you've been over. Sorry, guess I just haven't invited you yet, squirt,” he says, ruffling up his hair. “Here, I'm gonna show you the room we have for you, and then we can play video games in my room. Or work out, since I know you like doing that sometimes,” he says, leading him through the house with a gentle hand on his back. “I'll leave you alone to get situated. I'm down the hall. Iris and my dad are gonna be out until we've either caught the guy or made sure it's a fake.”

Prompto coughs softly when Gladio slams a hand on his back. He waves as Gladio leaves, then carefully closes the door behind him, making sure it barely clicks. He's a guest in this house, and he doesn't want to disturb anything. Prompto unpacks his bag, making sure everything is neat in the drawers before finally laying on the bed. He knows he's not alone, but since he's not allowed to talk to Noctis, he feels pretty alone.

The rest of the day passes pretty quickly, once he's hanging out with Gladio again. Dinner is pretty good. He never realized having a paid personal chef could be this cool, but after eating a dessert pizza, his mind is completely blown. Prompto flops back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. “Wow, that was amazing,” he says, smiling happily. “Okay, Gladdy. What now?”

Gladio shrugs. “I dunno, whatever you wanted was my only plan. Tomorrow we can leave the house as long as you stay right by me the whole time. We could always explore the gardens, but it'd be safer in the daylight. We still haven't played video games, always an option. We could get shit faced drunk, if you want.”

Prompto laughs at the last option, then nods. “Sounds awesome! Can we get shit faced drunk then play video games? Those are always the funniest Let's Plays.”

Gladio snorts then nods, getting up to get the drinks. He had expected Prompto to be a lightweight, but even after several shots he's holding up pretty well. They play another round of Mario Kart, and the loser has to take three shots as quickly as possible. Prompto almost chokes on the second one, but manages to take the third one. Gladio puts his arm around Prompto as he leans on him laughing, then rubs his arm. “Kay little dude, I don't think you should have any more.”

“But Gladdy,” he whines, practically climbing into his friends lap. “I'm having a lot of fun. I didn't know house arrest was supposed to be this fun! Haha!” He flops across him, looking up at him with a bright smile, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle up.

Gladio blushes a little, then looks away. “It's not, but you're safe here so we can have a little fun,” he responds, then picks Prompto up easily. He gently tucks him into the bed in the guest room. “I'm still just down the hall, so you can come down if you need anything, alright?” He lets out a small huff as he closes the door behind him, feeling kinda bad for just putting him to bed like that. Gladio changes into his pajamas and lays down, trying not to think about how nice it was to have Prompto in his arms like that.

Prompto sighs after Gladio leaves him in his room, rolling onto his side. He hasn't slept alone in forever, usually cuddled up to Noctis, his dog, or both. But since Iris is allergic to dogs, he couldn't bring her along, and she had to stay with Noctis. He just hopes that he won't have any nightmares that night. Prompto lays awake for a few hours, afraid to go to sleep, before grabbing a jacket and his cigarettes and heading out to the back porch.

He looks up at the sky, smiling softly when he sees how bright the stars look. The light pollution isn't so bad here, he supposes. Prompto takes a deep drag, then lets it out through his nose, relaxing back on the side of the house. He looks over when the door opens, smiling at Gladio, then looking back to the sky. “Thought you went to sleep.”

“Right back at you. You alright, Prompto?” he asks, looking up at the sky. He takes the cigarette offered to him and lights it before sighing. “Didn't know you smoked.”

“Yeah. Y'all don't really know much about me, huh?” Prompto's smile looks a little sad at that. “I'm fine, just couldn't sleep. I know the moment I close my eyes I'm gonna have an awful nightmare, so I'm just putting it off, you know?” He sighs deeply, putting out the cigarette then shoving the dead butt back into the box so it doesn't dirty their porch.

Gladio looks over at him then shrugs. “I guess we don't. We've known each other for years, that's plenty of time you could have been telling me, but you didn't,” he says, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a side hug. “If you need to, you could always sleep in my bed with me. Usually helps Iris and sometimes Noctis when they have nightmares.” He smiles down at him. “If you just wanna talk for a while, we can. I'm really curious about how you got such a high tolerance for alcohol. You can really drink a lot for a small guy.”

Prompto laughs a little, then looks up at him. “You don't exactly hang around me, and this is the first time you invited me over. When would I have told you?” He sighs a little. “I dunno, I've been pretty into the Insomnia underground, and I spend a lot of time getting drunk in clubs that don't ID you. It's actually a lot of fun, and I have a few friends who I see regularly.” He waves his hand. “I don't do the drugs though, I just like getting covered in glowing paint and getting drunk.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow. “Wow, that's not what I was expecting. Please for the love of the Astrals tell me you don't bring Noctis to that shit. He could get really hurt. Did you think maybe that's why you're getting death threats?”

Prompto hums in thought. “Maybe. No, I don't bring Noct, I haven't been in a while. It was only really fun when I was using it to forget my shit school and home life. Now I just spend every day with Noctis, so it doesn't matter.” He shrugs a little, then awkwardly rubs his arm. “Do you think I really have what it takes to stay by Noctis' side? He wants me to join the Crownsguard and come on some epic road trip with you guys so he can get to Lunafreya, but I don't think I have what it takes to protect him. I'm...just a loser.”

Gladio frowns at that. “You're not just a loser, Prompto, you're strong and one of the nicest people I've ever met, but you don't let people walk all over you. We love having you around, and even if you aren't strong enough to protect him, I think you should come anyway. You're his best friend, and you'll keep the morale up. Plus I think he's gonna want you as a best man at his wedding.”

Prompto looks up at him in surprise. “Oh yeah? Alright, thanks big guy.” He smiles at him. “Okay. I'm actually kinda tired now, so I'm gonna head to bed.” He stands up, then heads back to his room. He has nightmares all night, and ends up having to wait until morning to get any sleep.

Gladio spends the next day showing him around the property while telling him the extensive history of everything. Prompto listens to everything, smiling happily as they walk around. It makes his heart pound when he sees him like that. He just wishes that it wouldn't ruin his professional life to mix in his personal life. Just confessing to Prompto could ruin everything. He could get too emotional, too involved, and not protect Noctis like he needs to.

He blinks when he realizes Prompto is trying to get his attention, then smiles at him. “What's up, squirt?” he asks.

“Nothing. You just zoned and I was a little worried, haha. Can we head back inside, I'm getting a little sunburnt.” Prompto takes a shower then lounges around until bedtime. This time, he grabs his blanket and goes to Gladio's room, curling up in his bed with him. “Thanks for letting me sleep with you. My nightmares are usually not so bad if someone shares the bed with me.”

Gladio blushes a little as Prompto gets into bed with him. He nods, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “No problem. I would never turn away a friend in need.” He rolls over so his back is to Prompto, unable to fall asleep with the thought of Prompto laying next to him. Gladio goes stiff when Prompto is suddenly pressed into his back, tears wetting his back. He turns over and hugs him close. “Hey, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about now,” Gladio whispers, rubbing his back gently. “If anything touches you, I'm going to have to kick its ass.”

Prompto laughs weakly, reaching up to wipe away his tears. “Thanks, Gladdy. I've never even seen the place in my dreams, honestly. It just...come with this overwhelming fear.” He presses closer to him, closing his eyes. “Sorry,” he whispers as more tears pour down.

Gladio hugs him tighter, running his fingers through his hair slowly. “Let's try to get some sleep, Prom,” he whispers. He holds Prompto until his breathing slows and he drifts off again. He smiles softly and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, sighing lightly. “Goodnight, Prom. I love you,” he whispers, then falls asleep as well.


End file.
